


What a Shore Leave!

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Tuckerreed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's enjoying what he hopes to be an uneventful shore leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Room With a View

                Resting his forearms against the glass parapet of the balcony Trip could enjoy the view.

                _Now this is a shore leave,_ he thought to himself.

                The sun was shining brightly, the light green sea was calling out for bathers and, here and there, the white surf would paint a different color on the green expanse. By the shore, white, fine sand was dotted with towels and people enjoying the sun, kids running, and on the large sidewalk by the beach Trip could see people under the shade cast by the large trees.

                _Not unlike a summer morning back in Florida,_ Trip mused as he straight up, and walked back inside of the apartment that had been reserved for him.

                And it was hot.

                Just as hot, if not more, than Florida in the summer.

                Stripping off his shirt, he decided he needed a shower. Another one.

 

 

                It had been by pure chance that they ended up having a shore leave. Only a few days ago Enterprise had detected a Minshara class planet on a star system not a day away, so Jonathan Archer being Jonathan Archer ordered they go there “at warp 3, Travis”.

                It was a great surprise to everyone, especially T’Pol, since the planet didn’t show up on the Vulcan Database, that not only it really was Minshara class, it was home to a civilization of some two billion humanoids, highly advanced, and more than a bit hedonistic. The Calai were warp capable, not only that, according to T’Pol’s readings, their warp coils showed indication their vessels could outrun a Surak class ship, but they weren’t prone to deep space exploration. Instead, they chose to spend most of their time on their homeworld, enjoy the warm, tropical climate that dominated most of the planet, and dedicating themselves to living their lives peacefully and enjoying it as much as they could. Which didn’t mean, mind you, that they were xenophobic. Quite the contrary. They were delighted to make first contact with Enterprise, and the Planetary Council promptly extended an invitation for the crew to come down to the planet and enjoy the beaches and culture of their world.

                And that’s how Trip ended up here, on this small apartment, on this alien planet. This gorgeous planet. And truth be told, the apartment was very cozy. It was in a small, two story building, in a complex by the shore. It had a small living/dinning room, lavabo, kitchen, a bedroom with a suite, a small laundry room, and two balconies. It really wasn’t big, some might say it a bit cramped, but it sure was cozy.

                And Trip loved coziness. He really did.

                Exiting the suite, hair still damp, the tossed the towel on the bed, and walked naked to the dressing table to get a fresh pair of underwear and shorts. After getting a dark grey underwear, he decided it was too hot, and since he wasn’t leaving the apartment just yet, settled for just the floral print shorts. Going commando seemed just fine.

                He took his padd, with all the installments of Superman he had set aside to reread, and sat down on an armchair by the bed. From here, with the curtains pulled back and the doors to the bedroom's balcony open, he could see the other apartment, not five meters from his balcony. The glass doors to the bedroom were shut, and the curtains closed off any sight into the room. Giving a last glance at the blue skies, with the local equivalent of seagulls flying high, Trip activated his padd and got on reading.

 

 

                It wasn’t until some time later that Trip had that distinct feeling he wasn’t alone. He looked up from his padd, and found the neighboring apartment’s curtains pulled back, the balcony doors open, but the room otherwise still empty. Trip was about to return his sight to his padd when, coming out of the bathroom, he saw his friend from Enterprise. Before he could even bring himself to shout his name, Malcolm Reed unceremoniously dropped his towel to the floor, turned his back to the balcony, and started searching through some objects that were laying on the bed.

                Trip’s mouth remained open from the failed attempt at shouting his friend’s name. His throat was now dry. His heart was beating furiously. His pupils were dilating.

                He couldn’t believe his eyes, and yet there he was.

                He’d had a crush on Malcolm for months now. He had dreamed of seeing Malcolm like this. Had jerked off to mental images like this one that was playing out in front of him, but had never disclosed his feelings to Malcolm. The guy was heterosexual, and so Trip had to contend himself with sexual fantasies.

                Sure, there was decon, and he had a pretty good image of Malcolm’s body from going through the decon cycle with him many times. Sometimes, when he was just too damn horny, decon could be downright torturous. But he’d always made it through. And, in the end, had once again got a peek at Malcolm’s physique. Not to mention edging himself in his quarters afterwards.

                But this?!

                Never had Trip imagined this scenario playing out. Malcolm was butt naked, not twelve meters from him, gorgeous, muscled back moving slowly as he sorted through the objects, and perfectly rounded buttocks, covered in fine, dark hair, were all visible, like a marble sculpture from the workshop of some Italian renaissance sculptor.

                After what seemed like an inordinate amount of time, but had actually been but a moment, Malcolm picked up a bottle, opened it, and poured some moisturizing cream on his hand.

                _Gawd help me!_ Trip thought, his heart skipping a beat.

                Malcolm slowly, and sensually, started applying the cream on is arms, patiently spreading it until the skin absorbed it, gently pouring some more on his hands, all the while keeping his back to the balcony.

                _Does he know I’m here? He might get upset if he thinks I was spying on him._

                The padd all but forgotten lay still on, Superman the last man Trip was thinking about now. Through the light fabric of his flower print shorts, he could feel his penis becoming erect. The scene right in front of him was too damn erotic to be dismissed, and him being all voyeuristic and such…

                And then Malcolm stopped.

                _Gawd, don’t let him turn and talk to me! I really can’t get up now!_

                But Malcolm didn’t turn. Not entirely, that is.

                He turned just enough so that his left side was turned towards the balcony, towards Trip, and Trip could almost make out the shape of Malcolm’s… And then Malcolm moved his hips to his right, and the shape was gone.

                Placing his left foot on the mattress, Malcolm started applying the cream to his leg. Gently brushing his dark hair, massaging his muscled thighs, carefully moisturizing… And Trip was fully hard now, penis leaking precum, staining his shorts.

                Carefully, with as little movement as possible, but steadily and resolutely, Trip started stroking his penis. Seeing Malcolm like that, all naked, exposed, in an intimate, personal moment was driving Trip crazy. He could be caught now, he wouldn’t mind. Watching the man he had a crush on for so long, that he secretly desired so much, in front of him, just as he always wanted him to, was enough to throw all of Trip’s inhibitions and fears out of the window.

                Not content with the light fabric in his way, Trip slipped a hand underneath the shorts just as Malcolm changed his position and started working on his other leg.

                Trip’s penis felt good in his hand, better than it had ever felt, throbbing as Trip’s fingers deftly stroked the glans and the frenulum, and more and more precum oozed out of it’s tip.

                Trip was excited. Too excited.

                His nipples were hard, red nubs against his white skin. He gave one of his nipples a pinch, and the pleasure was magnified threefold. His vision was a bit blurry, no doubt from all the desire and adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream, and God what a view it was!

                The play of his shoulder blades, those legs covered in dark hair, his gorgeous neck…

                _Son of a…_ Trip started whispering under his breath, as the stimuli was a bit too much, and got himself under control just in time. He focused his eyes down, to his shorts, for just a brief second.

                “Everything alright?”

                The question had Trip’s eyes shooting up and focusing on a Malcolm Reed, a very naked, full frontal nude Malcolm Reed, staring back at him, still standing by the bed, half hard, a stream of precum dangling from his penis and glistening in the sunlight that entered the room through the balcony doors.

                Trip was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe. This wasn’t happening. It had to be an illusion. An airborne agent, something he ate, or perhaps he had cum so hard he was delusional. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts.

                “Are you going to just watch, or do something about it, Commander?”


	2. Smile an Everlasting Smile

                Not three minutes later Trip found himself knocking on the door of the apartment in the neighboring building. The apartment that was identical to his own, the apartment that was now occupied by one Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. As he knocked, Trip could only think he had taken a leave of his senses.

                _I was just jerking off to a subordinate officer while he clearly showed off to me, and here I am, coming after him. God, what am I doing?_

He barely had time to knock a third time when Malcolm Reed answered the door. A maroon bathrobe-clad Malcolm Reed.

                “Come on in” was all he said to Trip, as he moved out of the way to give his superior officer passage into the living room.

                Trip’s mouth was dry, and all he could give as a greeting was a curt nod. The living/dining room was identical to the one in his apartment, well; they were identical apartments, so... But that was just Trip’s mind wandering. He was just too damn nervous to focus on anything for too long. One minute he was being caught by Malcolm while masturbating to a little show, and the next minute he was putting a shirt on, walking down the stairs, crossing the few meters between the two buildings, and going up the stairs to the front door of Malcolm’s apartment.

                Now, here he was. Inside the apartment. Malcolm’s apartment. The same Malcolm Reed he was masturbating to a few minutes ago.

                “So…?” the British accent took Trip back to reality and out of his thoughts.

                The blush was coming up his neck, painting his cheeks a bright red.

                “I’m sorry, Mal”

                “Are you, really?”

                That took Trip by surprise. There was no accusatory tone, no reprimand, and no judgement. Trip swallowed hard. Before he could muster the strength to answer, the blush became more intense. He gave a brief head shake, to which Malcolm responded with a simple, yet loving smile.

                Malcolm stepped closer, and Trip’s pulse picked up. The shorter man was naked underneath that robe, Trip knew, and was clearly giving Trip an opening. Well, more than an opening. Way more. He stopped just a few centimeters from Trip’s body, moved his hands to hold Trip’s, and said “come with me” and led him out of the room.

                Led him into the bedroom.

                _Oh God! Trip, get a hold of yourself!_

He could see his own bedroom from across the small distance that separated the two buildings. Malcolm's bed was much like it was a few minutes ago. Some bottles of perfume and body cream lay on the covers. Malcolm moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the mattress indicating Trip to take a sit beside him.

                Slowly Trip moved forward, a bit hesitant, not out of fear but tension, and anxiety. And tense he was, not certain what to do, just as Malcolm put him at ease.

               “Trip, it’s okay. I’m not going to say anything inappropriate, or give you a hard time. Quite the contrary. I really wish to discuss us”.

                That took Trip by surprise once again, and he sat down beside the British, whom in turn took his hand.

                “So you kind of knew?” the blonde asked.

                “Kind of? No. I was certain of it for quite some time now, but didn’t know what to do about it. Or, more precisely, how to approach it, since I was pretty sure of what I wanted, and that you’d never bring yourself around to talk about it”.

                “Oh” was all Trip said.

                Malcolm looked at Trip, staring right into his eyes, the tip of his tongue ghosting over his lips, moistening them, and the movement was mimicked by Trip. He slipped his hand higher on Trip’s forearm, grasping it gently. Goose bumps were now running up and down Trip’s spine, his skin was tingly and sensitive, and though Trip had the floral print shorts and a shirt, whereas Malcolm was naked underneath that bathrobe, he was going commando, so he really wasn’t in much better shape should anything come up…

                “Have you ever…?” Malcolm asked, not really bringing himself to finish the question, biting his bottom lip.

                “Kissed a man?”

                Malcolm nodded.

                “Yes, but didn’t go much farther than that” Trip added.

                Malcolm gave him the same smile he had given him earlier, sexy, and almost predatory. He leaned over, touching Trip’s thigh now, and the blonde’s breathing picked up. Malcolm was even closer now, his smell assailing Trip’s nostrils, causing an ever-increasing arousal.

                “You said you knew what you wanted” Trip began, and Malcolm nodded in agrrement. Dilated pupils taking over his once blue eyes, Trip looked deep into Malcolm’s grey ones. “Well, I know what I want too”.

                Malcolm came closer, one hand holding one of Trip’s hands, and the other one resting on his thigh. The ever-present smile not so playful anymore, but attentive, expecting what was to come, masking anticipation and a bubbling inner energy.

                “I haven’t nurtured these feelings for a week, Mal. And they sure ain’t no horny teens’ impulse”.

                Malcolm had now stopped and was looking fixedly into his eyes, rigid as a statue.

                “I’ve only felt this strongly for someone a long time ago, and mind you, there’s something very different about the way I feel know. Heck, I can’t tell what it is, but it sure is there. You make me think of things I never thought before, or only did briefly, never in depth. And, when I’m around you, Mal, God…! I think of you, and you know…” And that’s as far as Trip was able to go before Malcolm closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips against Trip’s. Trip tensed briefly, out of surprise, but responded to the kiss as soon as the astonishment was over. It was a tentative kiss, true, but no less loving and sincere. Lips pressed together, moving, exploring one another for the first time, in a cautious, yet passionate way. When they parted, Malcolm had blushed to such a degree that he was red down to his neck, and Trip was in no better shape.

                “Wow! That was… Wow!” Trip was striving for words, voice uneven, his breath shuddering.

                “I’ll second that” Malcolm offered, in not much of a stable voice himself.

                They looked at each other and started giggling, giddy from what had just happened. With his voice now back under control, more or less, Trip began, in a relaxed tone:

                “Will you look at us? Two Starfleet officers acting like boys who just found what kissing is”.

                “I see no problem with that” was the response he got, along with a sexy smile. “As a matter of fact, I dare say we should…” And Trip was all over him again, this time without any hesitation or tentativeness to the kiss.

                A sure, steady, desire-filled kiss brought their lips together. One that sent a heat wave through Malcolm’s body, making him blush even deeper, turning positively red, making his skin hot, and jolting his hands to caress Trip’s body. The kiss was quickly turning into a full-flagged make-out session. Malcolm wasn’t sure Trip would be okay with it later, but the blonde seemed to be enjoying it at the moment. Lips parting and tongues meeting, the kiss was now ravaging, lust driven. Trip was devouring Malcolm’s mouth, biting his lips, sucking at his tongue. The shorter man was a bit surprised at the taller’s willingness, especially when Trip started manhandling Malcolm into the bed, away from the edge.

                _He’s bloody willing, I’ll grant that!_

Laying Malcolm on his back, Trip kept kissing him, hands slowly moving downwards, opening the maroon robe, exposing part of Malcolm’s chest, pressing their bodies together. Malcolm was divided between letting himself be guided by Trip, whom was clearly very interest in guiding, or interrupting this, reminding himself that, when it came to being with a man, Trip was pretty much a virgin. _Damnation, what am I to do?!_ At that moment their erections brushed, Trip's too aroused to hide, and Malcolm’s almost picking out of the robe.

                He parted the kiss briefly, just enough to look at Trip. His blues eyes were almost black, so dilated were his pupils. Trip stared back at him, panting. He saw no hesitation in those eyes, but only desire, want, long repressed wishes for intimacy.

                Before Malcolm could bring himself to mention his concerns, Trip was at him again, this time kissing his neck, biting rather harsh. Moving his hands to Trip’s waist, all the while kissing the crook of Trip’s neck, breathing heavily, Malcolm placed one of his hands over Trip's erection, the floral print shorts now stained with precum. Trip slipped a hand inside of Malcolm’s robe, rubbing his chest, until a pair of fingers found a nipple, and gave it a squeeze. The British let out a muffled moan, and Trip up righted himself to look at him. Both were red from blushing, exertion, and Trip smiled the sexiest smile Malcolm had ever seen. Without ever moving, not even going back to kissing him, Trip moved the same hand down, never breaking eye contact. As his hand moved subtly over the lower abdomen, sliding over Malcolm’s hair, the shorter man’s composure failed, and he let out a moan Trip was certain the downstairs neighbors heard.

                As Trip’s hand started tickling at his uppermost pubic hair, Malcolm found somewhere in him the strength to utter a “Trip” with enough force to catch the blonde’s attention.

                “You wanna stop?” Trip’s accent was very hard to understand now.

                “I wouldn’t want you to do anything that you’d might regret later, Trip. It’s all too new for you” Malcolm said, bringing a hand to rest on Trip's left cheek.

                Trip looked at him for a second, expression unreadable, and then a smile broke on his features.

                “I don’t think it’s possible, Mal, but I fell even more for you just now”.


End file.
